The present invention relates generally to a wooden golf club, and more particularly to a head of the wooden golf club.
The head of a conventional wooden golf club is of a hollow construction and is formed of two or three shell members which are joined together by welding. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical head of the conventional golf club is made by casting or forging and is composed of a base shell 91, a front shell 92, and a top shell 93, which are joined together by welding. The head has a center of gravity, which is preferably kept as low as possible so as to enable the head to hit a ball to fly as far as possible. Such a feat may be attained by making use of the top shell 93 of a light metal, such as titanium, the base shell 91 and the front shell 93 which are made of a heavy metal, such as stainless steel. However, such a combination as described above is technically infeasible in view of the fact that the welding of titanium must be done in a vacuum booth or in a booth containing an inert gas.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a wooden golf club head which has a low center of gravity.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a wooden golf club head which is cost-effective and low in rejection rate.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention is attained by a wooden golf club head comprising a shell-like main body having a notch, and an arcuate top shell corresponding in shape to the notch of the main body. The main body and the top shell are made of different materials. The top shell is formed of a main piece and an arcuate piece. The main piece is made of a material different from the material of which the main body is made. The arcuate piece is made of a material identical to the material of which the main body is made. The arcuate piece is fastened with the main piece by welding. The top shell is joined with the notch of the main body by welding.
The foregoing objectives, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.